


Terror Comes to KISSteria

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [5]
Category: KISS (US Band), Mötley Crüe
Genre: First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Opposites Attract, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: KISSteria gets turned upside down with the arrival of the loud and crude Terror Twins. At first StarChild is repulsed…but eventually he finds himself enraptured~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea randomly came to me after watching The Dirt. I regret nothing~

The silence of the KISSterian Court’s main hall was broken by the loud revving of engines. StarChild grimaced, watching the Elder dig her fingers into the cushions on the arms of her throne. It still amazed him how expertly she disguised her emotions in the name of diplomacy. The crowd quickly parted as their ‘guests’ came barreling in on their motorbikes, hollering and laughing like the vagrants they were. StarChild’s face twisted is distaste. It was hard to believe that men like them were part of _any_ realm’s ruling body. Then again considering where they were from.. The Elder stood, waiting until after their guests turned off their engines to speak. “The Court of KISSteria is honored to welcome Tommy and Nikki Terror from the realm of Anarkia!” StarChild audibly snorted. Terrors, were they? He could believe that. 

Tommy and Nikki were well known throughout their realm as the Terror Twins. They weren’t related in any way but they had been so close their entire lives they were basically joined at the hip. They had a bit of an air of attractiveness about them, StarChild supposed. Both sported wild black hair, Nikki’s decorated with red streaks, were dressed in studded, ripped black, white and red leather that fit like a second skin, spiked gloves with their Realm’s symbol, platform heeled boots and tattoos covering nearly every inch of their bodies. They dismounted their bikes and approached the thrones. The way they walked..the looks on their faces..they just screamed arrogance. It was already getting on StarChild’s nerves. 

“It’s an honor to meetcha and blah blah blah..” Tommy said, making a talking motion with his hand. Nikki smacked his shoulder and laughed. _So rude._ StarChild got up from his throne and fixed them with a stern look. “_Excuse me._ I was unaware that you weren’t taught proper respect when you’re guests in someone else’s home. Perhaps you should come back after you’ve learned some.” The Twins turned to him and stared. “Oooh..what a feisty little Princess we got here~” Nikki teased with a lecherous smirk. “Why don’t you and I ‘negotiate’ in private? I’m _good_ with my mouth~” He made a point of wagging his tongue for emphasis. Making a noise of complete disgust, StarChild stormed out. He’d already had quite enough of Nikki Terror. 

* * *

It wasn’t until StarChild attended the Twins’ Alliance Ceremony, which was unfortunately a royal obligation, that he was forced to deal with Nikki again. As hard as he tried to avoid him, the clever Anarkian would always find him in the crowd and make lewd gestures and comments. Eventually Nikki managed to corner him on a balcony. “Nowhere to run to now, Princess~” he purred, backing StarChild against the wall. “Why..can’t you just leave me alone..?” He shuddered, finding himself trapped between Nikki’s arms. “Cause it’s fun teasin’ you..and I like it when they play hard-to-get~” ‘They’. Meaning he’d done this many times before. Not surprising. He _could_ fight back. There was nothing stopping him from laying this idiot out. So why wasn’t he? It wasn’t just because it wouldn’t be beneficial to the alliance.. Nikki’s lips brushing against his ear made his skin tingle pleasantly. “N-no..” His arms shot out, grabbing at Nikki’s shoulders to hold him back. “I can’t..I..”

“Why? Am I not good enough for you, Your Highness?”

“I didn’t say that!” 

“You don’t have to say it. I saw that haughty look you gave us when we came. We’re from Anarkia so we must be trash.”

“Well..your ‘introduction’ didn’t help matters.”

“Heh. That’s just me, Princess. I’m not gonna apologize for bein’ who I am.” 

“You’re rude and vulgar.” 

“Yep. And you know what? You were blushin’. If a small part of you wants it..it’s nothin’ to be ashamed of~” 

StarChild turned away. His face was so hot it felt as if it was going to catch fire at any moment. He felt warm breath on his neck, his collar being unfastened, then hungry lips pressing greedy kisses to his sensitive flesh. His arousal was building fast even though he’d never been with anyone else before. He was scared but it just..felt so _good._ He started to tremble, grabbing onto Nikki’s arms. “Please..Nikki..” 

“Tell me what you want~” 

“I don’t..want to do this here. Someone could see. Let’s..go to my room..” 

“How ‘bout we meet up after this whole thing’s over? Don’t wanna be a horrible guest and all that..” 

Nikki Terror actually concerned about being rude? That made StarChild laugh. “Since when did you start caring?” Nikki shrugged. “Maybe you rubbed off on me a little, Princess~” 

After StarChild placed his collar back around his neck they went back inside, with Nikki giving StarChild a not so subtle pat to his bottom before they parted ways. StarChild huffed. What in the Gods’ name was he thinking wanting to share his bed with someone like Nikki Terror? He was truly crazy..and he kinda loved it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief bonding interlude between a KISSterian and an Anarkian~

StarChild stood next to the Elder as she welcomed the Terror Twins into the KISSterian Alliance. Throughout her speech Nikki would look over at him and flick his tongue. He’d shake his head but he was certain his blushing was obvious. He tried to keep his eyes focused on the Elder, but every once in a while his gaze wandered back over to Nikki who would just grin smugly. Merciful Gods he really had it bad didn’t he? 

When the ceremony came to and end he was trembling again. Was it the anticipation? Or fear? Probably a mixture of both. His fingers drifted to his neck, grateful to his collar for covering the marks Nikki had most likely left there. ‘Do I want to do this?’ he asked himself. ‘I can still say no..’ When he looked up their eyes met again. There was desire in those eyes. Desire for _him._ He’d been desired in the past. Many times in fact. But they only ever wanted him for his status. Nikki didn’t care about trivial things like that. It was actually rather refreshing. “Nik? Hello! I’m over here!” Tommy yelled, waving his hand in Nikki’s face. “You didn’t hear a damn thing I said didja?” 

“Wha..?”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “I said..go on without me! I got this nice lookin’ Court chick who wants to get dirty~” Nikki smirked. “Oh yeah? Wreck ‘er good..and bring back a souvenir~” Tommy gave a quick thumbs up and was off to his next conquest. Once he was gone, StarChild turned and headed for the Hall’s side exit that lead to the tower, beckoning for Nikki to follow him. As he climbed the stairs the eager Anarkian was hot on his heels. “Y’know I got a pretty great view from back here, Princess~ You gonna let me have a closer look~?” 

“Maybe~” 

“Well aren’t you a pretty little cocktease~” 

StarChild turned and raised an eyebrow. “You and your filthy words. Do all Anarkians use such vulgar language?” Nikki snorted. “Why even have a mouth if we can’t say whatever we damn well please? Like I said..mine’s good at a lot of things~” 

“And you’re going to show me?” 

“Damn right I am~” 

“Such confidence~” StarChild teased, opening the door to his bedroom. “I suppose I will have to follow wherever you lead~” Nikki had himself a good hard laugh when he went inside. “Look at all this fancy shit! You really _are_ a Princess~” He pulled back the silken purple curtains of the bed’s canopy to find its ceiling decorated with star shaped lights. He fell back onto the plush covers and sighed. “It’s a nice spread though..real comfy~” After taking off his boots, StarChild hesitated a few moments before climbing onto the bed beside him. “You should know..I’ve..never even had anyone in my room before..let alone in my bed..” He felt Nikki’s hand curve itself around his waist. “It’s not a big deal, y’know. I don’t care if it’s your first time or your 50th. I just wanna make you feel good~” 

“You won’t..laugh at me..?” 

“Laugh at what? Everybody’s first time is awkward.” 

Those words actually made StarChild feel a little more confident. He smiled and nuzzled Nikki’s cheek. “Listen to you, talking so sweetly~ Where’s the _real _Nikki Terror and what have you done with him~?” The hand around his waist moved lower, squeezing his ass playfully. 

“Oh he’s hidden somewhere..why don’t you help me find him, Princess~?” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night StarChild experienced many different firsts~

_ **~NIKKI~** _

Who woulda thought the Princess of KISSteria was a pure little virgin flower? Shocked the hell outta me. Whatever. Been a long time since I made a virgin scream my name~ He gasps when I give his ass a squeeze. “Looks like I’ve already found a part of the old you..” I give him a smirk. “Yeah but you haven’t found the_ largest _part yet~” 

“Your head’s right there~” 

Okay, I’ll give him that one~ We both laugh and he drapes himself over me. Probably unintentionally but hey..gives me a chance to get my hands on all the goods~ The flimsy suit he’s wearing does nothin’ to hide how hot he’s getting. Shit, it really doesn’t hide much of anything. He’s got it cut ridiculously low in the front, just exposin’ everything to the world. Then again he does have nice tits. Why shouldn’t he show em off~? He makes sexy little noises as I grab two nice big handfuls of his sweet ass. One of my legs is between his and I can feel him start to grind on me. “Admit it, Princess..you’re a total exhibitionist~” He looks up at me confused. “C’mon..look at what you’re wearin’! You like teasin’ don’tcha? You wanna show everybody who wants ya what they can’t have~ And don’t think I can’t feel that you’re not wearin’ underwear..dirty girl~” I know I’m on the money~ His cheeks are so red right now..red like those luscious lookin’ lips~ I pull him closer for a kiss cause I just gotta get my tongue between ‘em~

_ **~STARCHILD~** _

Nikki isn’t wrong. I do like showing off my body. Why shouldn’t I? It’s the envy of KISSteria. I like the attention. I like putting on an air of being unattainable. Those little games won’t work on someone like Nikki. He takes what he wants. While these thoughts are racing through my mind I feel his lips on mine. His tongue pushes its way past my lips as he kisses me fiercely. I moan and bury my hands in his hair. _Gods he is so good._ His tongue is everywhere. I can barely keep up. He’s making me dizzy. The next few moments are such a blur. He keeps our mouths sealed together as he unfastens my collar and tosses it aside. He mercifully releases my mouth and playfully sucks on my bottom lip, making me moan again. “Get out of that suit, Princess..show off your pretty tits for me~” More vulgar words. I don’t find myself as disgusted as I should be. Instead I’m…aroused. I can’t begin to explain why. 

He’s watching me now. His gaze only heightens my arousal further. I pull off my arm covers and lay them gently on the floor at the foot of my bed. I shoot him a little glare for throwing my collar. “Those feathers are expensive, you know..” He just laughs. “Don’t get your non-existent panties in a bunch, Princess I think they’ll survive!” Of course this is all a joke to him. He only has one thing on his mind. While I look away and pout those hands of his have other ideas.

_ **~NIKKI~** _

Princess is really cute when he’s pouty~ With his collar gone I can see the little bite marks I left on his neck from earlier. Maybe some more will heat him up again~ “Oh c’mon, baby..” I move his hair aside and brush my lips against his neck. He’s trembling again. “..I’ll say my sorries later..cause right now I don’t wanna stop until I’ve got you naked under me~” He makes a soft little noise. My dirty talk never fails to make him putty in my hands~ Once he tilts his head back I go in for the kill~ He’s got that suit pulled down around his waist and his hands back in my hair just seconds after I start sinkin’ my teeth in~ “Gods..Nikki..!!” My hands are on his chest, groping those beautiful tits while he moans my name in my ear. _He sounds so damn hot~_ He only gets louder when I play with his nipples. “Mmm..like that don’t you, Princess~?”

“_..ahhh_..more, Nikki..please don’t stop..!!”

He’s makin’ me _so_ hard..and my pants are being a _literal_ pain in my balls. I take his hands and guide them down to my belt. “These are gettin’ awful tight. How ‘bout a helping hand~?” 

_ **~STARCHILD~** _

The moment finally comes. The moment I’d been dreading. He wants me to undress him. He puts my hands on his belt and looks at me, waiting for me to unbuckle it. I don’t know why I’m suddenly so afraid. My fingers are stiff. I want to but I.. “What’s the matter, Princess..don’t wanna? Just thought it’d be nice if you gave me a handie~” I have no idea what he means by that and I don’t ask. More of his vulgar words. I look away. I’m so embarrassed. I knew at some point I would choke. I’m waiting for him to start laughing at me. But he doesn’t. I feel his lips on my cheek. “I’m not gonna make you do it, baby. Relax~ Want me to?” I nod. “I..I’m sorry..” 

“Pfft..it’s your first. You don’t need to be sorry~” Who knew Nikki Terror could be so patient? “Just gimme a few minutes~” I keep my eyes away but I can _hear_ him undressing. There’s a strange pleasant heat stirring up within me now that makes my breath quicken. “I know you’re nervous, baby..that’s okay..” he whispers in my ear, laying me down on my pillow. “..lemme take care of ya~” I nod again. I feel so undeserving of his kindness and patience. I’m hoping somewhere within me lies the courage to repay him. Maybe he’ll help me find it tonight. 

_ **~NIKKI~** _

He wants me in full control. He’s so cute and innocent and I wanna drive him crazy~ He starts wimpering as I pull his suit down past his hips. “Nikki..” His voice is shaky. I give him a chance to stop me but he doesn’t take it.

_Fuck~_

His cock is as beautiful as the rest of him. Flushed red. Dripping. Ready to be sucked~ “You..are so fucking gorgeous, Princess~“ As soon as I start stroking him he’s moaning, writhing and grabbing my hair with both hands. He doesn’t watch me. He’s got his eyes closed, his mouth wide open..and it’s the sexiest fuckin’ thing I’ve ever seen~ He’s struggling to move his legs more so I just pull his suit down to his ankles. “That better, baby~?” He answers by kicking it clean off. Those silky thighs are wrapped around my neck and he’s begging me for more. I knew he wouldn’t stay shy for long~ The moan I hear when I take his cock into my mouth is the best thing in the world~ “…ohhhh…oh Gods, Nikki..!!” I can feel his toes digging into my back. When you get their toes to curl that’s when you know you’re hittin’ the right spot~ _“NIKKI..!!!”_ His thighs are trembling. I’m workin’ him fast with my lips and my tongue and he is losing his fuckin’ mind~ So close, baby..just a little more~

_ **~STARCHILD~ ** _

All of my nerves have been set aflame. I can’t put the immense pleasure I’m experiencing into words. I feel Nikki’s lips tighten around me. His teasing tongue driving me to absolute madness. Something is building inside of me that I have never felt before. Every movement of Nikki’s mouth is bringing me closer..ever so much closer. I’m moaning so loudly, my voice is unrecognizable to my own ears. Nikki loves it. I can see it in his eyes whenever mine meet with his. 

“N-Nikki _please…!!_”

I need more. I’m craving it. He tortures me further by pulling himself away. “Please what, Princess~? Tell me what you want~” I don’t know how to say it. I don’t know the proper words. My core is _aching._ I have to at least try. “G-give me…give me..release..” 

_ **~NIKKI~** _

“I can do that for you, baby~” 

I’ve been waiting to hear that all night~ But I also don’t wanna be a total dick and wreck him like Tommy would. I don’t think he’s ready for that yet. I got an idea though~ I wrap his legs around my waist as I move forward. Feels so fuckin’ good having his hot, naked skin against mine~ He looks at me with those big doe eyes. Yeah keep looking, Princess..I wanna see your face when I make you cum~ “Nikki..” he’s pleading to me, reaching up to stroke my face and hair. “Shhhh I’ve got you~” I keep my eyes locked with his as I take both of our cocks in my hand. “Move..your hips for me, baby~” He doesn’t waste a second doing what I say. The friction..feels like fuckin’ _heaven~_ He’s clawing at my back. We’re panting heavily..moaning together..thrusting against each other so hard the bed starts shaking. A few more good strokes and we’re both fuckin’ done for~ He screams and throws his head back.

**“G-Gods yes, Nikki..YES~!!!”**

**“F-FUCK~!!!“**

_ **~STARCHILD~** _

I’ve never experienced such euphoria in my life! My body is humming. I feel warm..and so sated~ Nikki collapses beside me with a contented groan. “That was..fuckin’ amazing, Princess~” he says, gently stroking my hair. I smile and lean into his touch. “It was~” We gaze at each other silently for a while, occasionally leaning in to brush our lips together. After a while he laughs softly. “I dunno about you but I’m feelin’ sticky~” Now that he mentions it..ugggh. I didn’t realize intimacy could be so..messy. I sit up and move to the edge of my bed. “I simply will not have us falling asleep like this. Why don’t you join me for a bath~?” His eyes practically light up. “Sure, Princess..I love doin’ it in the water~” Shaking my head, I take his hands and lead him into my bathchamber. Being with Nikki Terror is a one of a kind experience that I am certain I will not forget any time soon~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering, this takes place BEFORE StarChild met Ace. So no he is not being a cheater!


End file.
